


Firsts

by Marks_jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, Not Beta Read, markjae - Freeform, my first time writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks_jae/pseuds/Marks_jae
Summary: Mark and Youngjae's relationship firsts





	Firsts

✦First Meeting✦

The first time Mark saw Youngjae, they were at a mutual friend’s gathering. Youngjae was happily chatting with a group of friends across the room. Mark was in the midst of his own conversation with his friends when he noticed the other. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, everything about him had Mark staring as if he was the most intriguing thing in the world. Youngjae threw his head back with a melodious laugh that had Mark swooning. And then they made eye contact. Mark panicked and whipped his head around, trying his best to pretend had never clocked out of the conversation his friends were having. After a few seconds he had peeked to see if the other was still looking at him, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw his attention was elsewhere. In order to save himself from further embarrassment, Mark decided to go the rest of the night without so much as even breathing in the other man’s direction. But of course he failed.

Later that night Youngjae had approached Mark while he was relaxing on the couch alone. Mark was suddenly overwhelmed by the warm and bright feeling he gave off. Their awkward small talk gradually morphed into casual conversation. When the night dragged on and it was soon time for them to part ways, Mark got brazen and asked the beautiful man for his number. He ended that night overjoyed and in high hopes for the future.

✦First Date✦

After weeks of just talking, Mark had finally found the nerve to ask Youngjae out on a date. He decided to take him to a music festival. Mark was a nervous wreck the entire time. Unbeknownst to Mark, Youngjae found it endearing. The way he would stumble over his words as when he spoke, how his nimble fingers would nervously tug at his oversized shirt was all too cute. And don’t get him started on how adorable Mark looked when his sharp canines would poke out when he bit his lip. Needless to say, Youngjae wanted endless dates with the fascinating man.

✦First Kiss✦

It happened so suddenly. One moment they were chatting and giggling cheerily, the their lips were connected. The kiss was soft and gentle yet thrilling and mind-numbing. Their lips moved cautiously, testing the waters. Neither of them knew how far they wanted to go, still they were both perfectly fine with staying in the moment, reveling in the feel of their intimacy. Youngjae took a leap of faith and deepened the kiss, lacing their fingers together as he did so. He smiled into the kiss when Mark reciprocated. After a few more intoxicating moments they pull apart, both looking equally blissed. And they once again melted into a fit of giggles as they took in each other’s disheveled state.

✦First “I love you”✦

It was a wintery evening when Mark had realized he was in love with Youngjae. They were cuddled up on the couch under a warm blanket with some soft music playing in the background as they silently enjoyed each other’s presence. The realization had hit him with a wave of bliss and sent his heart spiraling. He was overcome with the elation that the man he was in love with undeniably his. And the overwhelming love he had for the other bloomed with an intense warmth within his chest, a goofy smile adorning his features. Youngjae, who had been absentmindedly staring, took notice.

“Hyung...what are you thinking about?”

“It’s just…” he looked into the younger’s curious eyes and his love for him somehow intensified tenfold. “I love you…”

Youngjae’s eyes widened a bit before tuning into crescents as he blinded Mark with his bright smile.

“I love you too.”

✦First Time✦

Their first time was nothing short of magical. A night filled with sweet touches, gentle kisses, and soft moans will forever be imprinted in their minds. The feel of hot and delicate skin would linger on the pads of their fingertips for days on end. Making love to Youngjae was like a dream come true. Being able to experience the other in his truest and most vulnerable state was a blessing in and of itself. The amount of trust and unfiltered love shared between them that night was unmatched. That night, they truly became one.

✦First Fight✦

Their first really big fight continues to be one of Mark’s biggest regrets. Of course they had their fair share of petty arguments, but this was different. The reason behind the fight was so insignificant that he can’t even remember it. All he remembers is words that cut like knives and voices so loud it was pointless trying to decipher what they were saying. He remembers tears being shed and regret consuming him, swallowing him whole. The sight of the pain he felt mirrored in Youngjae’s eyes hurt more than the spiteful words that had left the younger’s mouth. It was something he never wanted to see again. He wished to erase the painful image from his memory completely. It had taken them days to reconcile, meeting in the middle and deciding they were too important to each other to allow their trivial dispute to ruin everything they had.

✦First Time Meeting Parents✦

Meeting Mark’s parents was nerve-racking. Don’t get him wrong, they were very sweet and doted on him as if he was already part of the family. Yet that did nothing to quell the anxieties attacking his mind the entire time.

 _What if I don’t meet their expectations?_  
_What if I fuck up?_  
_What if i don’t deserve him…?_

His thoughts whirled around like a tornado in his mind, stirring a panic within him. All of it was washed away though, when Mark’s dad asked a particular question.

“What do you love about Mark?”

“Everything… I mean, he is my everything. He’s caring, gentle, bright, precious, thoughtful- I can go on for hours. He’s perfect. What more can I ask for in a human being? There’s nothing in this universe that could make me stop loving him.”

Youngjae’s answer was instant and rolled off his tongue effortlessly, like a breath of fresh air he so desperately needed. And after speaking his truth he realized nothing else mattered. He loved Mark and he knew Mark loved him and nothing could come between that.

✦Meeting Parents Pt. 2✦

Meeting Youngjae’s parents was… to say the least… an experience. There was never a dull moment. It was obvious to see where Youngjae got his contagiously bright personality from. Youngjae was very embarrassed of his parent’s overzealous behavior but Mark loved every second of it. They were asking constant personal questions about their relationship and sharing their favorite stories of Youngjae’s childhood. It was incredibly endearing.

“Have you guys thought about marriage?” Youngjae’s mom had asked.

The question had taken Mark by surprise. Of course he had thought about marrying the man of his dreams. But have they discussed it? No. He looked at Youngjae, who had an expression of pure terror on his face, and chuckled. He had no idea of the younger’s thoughts on the matter.

“I have definitely thought about it. But it is something we need to discuss.”

“Oh sweety, there’s no rush. Take your time. It took me and Youngjae’s dad five years before we decided to tie the knot.”

She was going to continue until she caught the mortified look on her son’s face and quickly changed the subject.

Neither him nor Youngjae brought up the topic for the next couple of days.

✦First Home✦

They had been talking about moving in together for months before they finally set a plan in motion. Looking at the many places and figuring out which one best fit them was fun. They’d stand in the middle of an empty home and use it as a blank canvas to paint ideas of the perfect place for them. Youngjae enjoyed brainstorming with Mark on what style their new home should be. They’d usually get sidetracked and imagine the many domestic and overly sweet moments they’d share in their new home (Youngjae’s favorite part of their conversations). Thinking about the fact he’d get to wake up every day next to the man he held dearest to his heart never failed to get him emotional. This was really happening. Youngjae had never felt so lucky.

After weeks of checking out places and consulting their real estate agent, they finally found the one. It was a cozy two bedroom house with a generous sized yard. They stood in the entrance hand in hand and took everything in. Waves of emotion washed over them as they gaped at their new home. They had each other and now a place to call their own. A place where they could share their all and make the best of memories together.

✦First Anniversary✦

One year. They had been married for an entire year. And every second had felt so unreal. Being able to refer to Mark as his husband sent an unexplainable surge of pride to coursing through him. How’d he get so lucky? To be able to love and be loved by someone as amazing as Mark seemed too good to be true. And yet there they were, three years into their relationship and happily married.

They decided rather than doing anything extravagant for their anniversary, they’d just stay in an talk. They snuggled up on their porch swing with cups of hot chocolate to help aid their warmth and talked for hours. They reminisced about the great (and not so great) memories they shared and discussed their future together. Even when their mugs emptied and the cold began to nip at them through the blanket they refused to end the night. They continued their heart-to-heart talk until they grew tired, ending the night feeling like newlyweds all over again.

✦First Forever✦

To spend forever with someone sounds unrealistic to most. But to Mark and Youngjae they knew they were each other’s forever. They spent years building a family, building a home, and doing nothing but loving each other to the fullest. Their absolute everything has gone into their relationship and they know that truly nothing can come between them. They’ve had their hardships and have been put to the test numerous times and have dominated every time. With each other they are their happiest, living in the moment and always looking forward to the future. They vowed to stay by one another, neither of them planning on letting that promise fall through. They will always be one, loving each other with all they’ve got. Forever.

✦THE END✦

**Author's Note:**

> It's been YEARS since I've been able to finish a fic. I'm really proud of this one. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
